wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Shrine
'''Sacred Shrine '''is a recurring dungeon through out the Wild Arms series, It is a construction located near the town of Court Seim, the place is a set of rooms and caves protected by the Barrier Shelter that does not allow the entrance of any demonic creature. Barrier Shelter After Alhazad announces an attack on Court Seim the whole village is evacuated by Nicholi Maxwell to the place in expectation of protecting the people and the recently recovered Rune Drive at Epitah Sea by Rudy, Jack and Cecilia. However apparently something went wrong during the process and the force field was turned off, allowing several creatures to enter in the place. The group finds Jane and several of the villagers hidden and unsuspecting, no one knows for sure what might have happened, until they find a nun and some children hiding in a little room, they tell that there was a person near them and in a Instantly he turned into a monster and set out to attack them, something they had never seen before. After entering another room, the group encounters a dog that turns into a monster in front of them and attacks them. After confronting the creature with difficulty, Hanpan points out that this had happened before, in Saint Cent, Hanpan remembers that he was able to get past the barrier that was in that city because it entered hidden inside the clothes of Jack, which means that the monsters entered with a human just as they had already done. Hanpan further emphasizes that they have seen a dog turn into a monster, and that they would not want to see a human go through it. Alhazad reveals bragging that they were right, and says that this was made possible by special seeds created with magic, seeds that are not detectable by the barrier, he says that one only swallows the seed, so that it grows and takes control of your body. he still tells that an entire city has already been transformed that way into his laboratory. The group decides to look for some suspicious human. On the way, Jack learns another Fast Draw ability. When they try to get to Nicholi the group is barred by a human who reveals himself to be a creature and attacks the group. The group decides to look for some suspicious human. On the way, Jack learns another Fast Draw ability. When they try to get to Nicholi the group is barred by a human who reveals himself to be a creature and attacks the group. They have no difficulty in defeating her, as they enter the group they encounter Alhazad and battle against him. After starting to lose the battle, he decides to stop saying that he will forget the Rune Drive for now, but that he could use them in his experiments and even invites the group to visit him in the Photosphere. Nicholi celebrates saying that the defense was ultimately successful and that they had no more time to lose and should start working soon in the upgrade of the Golem of Earth. The village returns to Court Seim. Enemies * Gremlin * Orc Lord * Ceracenian Boss * Agaless * Alhazad * Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Locations